


每天起床都能看到男朋友在保养 第四十四章（褚雁罗x常曼）

by zhailuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhailuo/pseuds/zhailuo





	每天起床都能看到男朋友在保养 第四十四章（褚雁罗x常曼）

第四十四章  
不远处咖啡店的吸烟室内，褚雁罗和常曼的举动完全收入在窗口那人的眼中。  
那人口中叼着一根烟，呼出的烟气蔓延在他周身，隐隐约约可见一双像极了褚河的眼睛，只是比他少了些冷厉，多了些狡诈。  
“在看什么？”一旁的男人看到他玩味似的表情，好奇地往窗外张望。  
张丰垣笑了笑，“你的前东家。”  
文叙东皱起眉，这么多天下来，他早已经知道张丰垣其实就是褚河的弟弟，但张丰垣依旧对亲弟弟的两个儿子怀有强烈恶意，仿佛跟他们没有任何血缘关系，甚至还经常派手下对他们动手，虽然每次都没有对他们造成太大伤害。  
“叙东，收拾一下，今晚我们就去见殷先生。”  
张丰垣看着甲板上那对腻腻歪歪的情侣勾肩搭背地离开，忽然说。  
文叙东一愣，“可我们的配方还没……”  
“拍卖会明天晚上就开始，我看今晚褚雁罗是没时间找殷先生了。”张丰垣熄灭烟蒂将其扔掉，“当然要在他之前定下这事。”  
文叙东犹豫片刻，最终应下。  
“另外，叫两个人去看着他们，好不容易等到的机会，不能让个臭小子给毁了。”  
“……好。”  
两位正在餐厅的“少爷”接到文叙东的电话，顿时全身紧绷起来。  
这两人显然是第一次接到监视工作，或者应该说，他们明显是第一次接到任务，此时都有点兴奋，半响后，笑容突然僵硬。  
“文先生说在哪间房来着？”  
另外一人满脸莫名其妙，“不是你接的电话吗？要不，问问？”  
不行，这话一问就说明他俩刚才走神没听清，间接说明他俩不靠谱，那以后还能有这种单独出任务的机会吗？  
他干笑一声，拧着眉头绞尽脑汁，最后不太确定道：“嗯……没记错的话应该是507，我们过去吧。”  
–  
705房间内。  
褚雁罗小心翼翼地将常曼送到床上，十分贴心地帮他解开扣子，顺滑的衣服面料顺着常曼的腰线滑向两边。  
褚雁罗整个人僵在原地，目光放在常曼的腰上，挪都挪不开。  
常曼常年锻炼学武术，可却没有十分明显的肌肉，仿佛这些结构线条在他身上都是多余的，然而成型的腹肌恰恰好完美的点缀着他的腰腹，使得腰部皮肤紧致，白皙诱|人。  
褚雁罗喉结不由自主地上下动了动。  
气氛有些微妙，纯情小处男常曼被他盯得害羞起来，淡粉色从耳根开始散延出去。  
褚雁罗好不容易在心里警告自己不要占一个醉鬼的便宜，抬头正好看到常曼肉色的唇瓣微张，双颊透红，一双眼睛还呆呆地看向他。  
……再忍下去他就不是人了好吗！这谁顶得住啊！  
褚雁罗果断低头，蜻蜓点水般碰了一下常曼的腹部。  
“唔！”常曼被突如其来的动作刺激得挺起腰。  
这种明显迎合的动作简直在褚雁罗熊熊燃烧的欲火上浇上一大盆汽油，褚雁罗强忍住把人扒干净的冲动，想了想自己的定位，矜持一下问：“……做么？”  
常曼眨了两下眼，舌尖舔了舔唇角，“先洗澡吗？”  
“一起洗？”  
“我自己能行！”常曼连忙拒绝。  
褚雁罗吻了吻他，起身走进卫生间。  
常曼躺在床上，出神地盯着屋顶，心脏几乎快要从胸腔内蹦出来。  
等褚雁罗洗完后，常曼一溜烟地跑进卫生间，动作迅速地冲完澡，只在外面裹了层浴巾，为了省事儿连内裤都没穿，走出去前默默抬手拍了两下自己的脸，故作冷静。  
他推开门，看到了几乎震碎他三观的画面。  
——只见褚雁罗乖乖巧巧地趴在床中央，一副任人宰割的样子，手边还放着估计是从夹层拿过来的必备用品！  
常曼满心的粉红泡泡一瞬间全他妈化成黑人专属问号！  
什么情况？！褚雁罗是0？！！！！！  
这他妈还做个屁啊！  
“……怎么？”褚雁罗听到开门声却一直没等来人，蹙眉张望过来。  
常曼此时宛如是一个本来想去品尝一下猫屎咖啡结果被正宗猫屎糊了一脸的倒霉蛋，抖着唇，语气里尽是痛苦与不敢置信，“二、二当家，您是0？”  
“……你不是1？！”褚雁罗听懂他这话里的意思，顿时坐起身，露出有史以来最为震惊的表情，“你难道不应该在上面？！”  
那他之前为什么还要去收集一些做0的攻略和注意事项？！  
常曼：“？？？我为什么是上面那个？”  
褚雁罗：“……”  
常曼：“……”  
两人面面相觑，暧昧的气氛霎时间消失得干干净净。  
这误会也太特么大了啊，你就说尴不尴尬吧！  
褚雁罗率先反应过来，尴尬过后是涌上心头的喜悦，紧接着就是一片愁云。  
那还做吗？怎么做？他做的可不是上面位置的攻略！  
“咳，不然今天就……”  
常曼：“？？？”  
不行！今天机会难得！  
得抓住啊！  
常曼这么一想，直接迅速脱了鞋爬上床，眼睛晶晶亮地看着褚雁罗。  
褚雁罗：“……”  
他还怎么办！提枪就是干啊！不能满足伴侣的男人还能叫男人？！  
虽然在正式开始之前经历了这么大一个乌龙外加晴天霹雳，两人都略微有那么一点点萎靡，但是在拉开常曼的浴巾，一眼就看到对方没穿内裤甚至还升了点儿旗的时候，褚雁罗的心陡然间再次被撩拨起来！  
常曼有点儿不好意思，双腿并拢，褚雁罗埋在常曼的锁骨处吮吸，一手顺着腰慢慢抚摸上他的腿，微微一动——  
——没拉开。  
褚雁罗眼角一抽，又试了一下。  
常曼脸色泛红，两条腿却纹丝不动！  
褚雁罗：“……”  
“不然今天还是算了吧。”实力悬殊，他还能有什么办法。  
常曼一听这话，瞬间就受到了惊讶，连忙把腿分开，瘫在床上遛鸟。  
褚雁罗眼睛一眯。  
……有点儿意思。  
接下来的前戏过程异常顺利，甚至常曼连被抱进卫生间清理后面都显得非常乖巧，直到被入侵一根手指之后，常曼坐在褚雁罗腿上，双手握拳搭在他的肩上，耳根红得发紫，后穴也忍不住拼命抵抗。  
褚雁罗的手指只进去半截便动不了了，他轻轻咬了一下常曼的耳朵，任谁都能听出来他话语间掩藏不住的笑意，“不舒服？那我退出来，明天再说。”  
常曼再傻也能明白褚雁罗是故意的，他愤愤地掐住褚雁罗的肩，最终泄气一般拼命放松。  
穴肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，像是要将其融化，褚雁罗指尖勾弄着这些不太安分的地方，耳边则满是常曼抑制不住的粗重喘息声。  
忽然间，褚雁罗的指尖触及一块软肉，常曼被刺激的浑身一颤，半声带着甜腻的呻吟从口中溢出。  
抵在自己小腹上的小东西更是硬了几分，本来给自己做功课的褚雁罗动作顿了顿，手指从后穴中抽出。  
刚刚飘在云端的感觉烙印在常曼心尖，奈何他又不好意思再让褚雁罗送进去，只好不太安分的在他腿上蹭了两下，沾染在穴口的润滑剂直接蹭到褚雁罗的皮肤上。  
小狐狸精还挺会勾人的。  
“……帮我戴上。”  
褚雁罗将一盒套子递给常曼。  
常曼翻出一袋拆开，低头看了眼褚雁罗的尺寸，默默卧槽一声。  
这他妈进去还得了？  
“很怕？”褚雁罗看到他的表情，脱口道，“那今天——”  
“不怕！”  
常曼翻个白眼将他的话截了下来。  
套套是苹果味的，常曼没怎么接触过这东西，费了好半天才帮着将套戴上，过程中手指难免碰到褚雁罗的硬物，闹得常曼浑身都有些泛红，明明程度不算太深，但在常曼身上却非常明显，整个人宛如从热气中捞出来似的，胸口两粒更是红得像是诱人可口的樱桃，让人忍不住采摘品尝。  
事实上，褚雁罗不仅这么想了，也这么做了，他连带乳晕也全部包在湿滑的口腔之中，舌尖不断挑逗着发硬的乳首。  
常曼那处隐隐发麻，却控制不住地挺起胸口，他感觉到褚雁罗正卡住他的腰往上抬，蠕动着的穴口突然抵上什么东西。  
“不、哎等等……啊——”  
褚雁罗缓缓吐出一口气，仰头看他，“叫声哥来听听。”  
“褚哥……”被进入的痛苦几乎让常曼的硬物都软了下去，委屈又可怜地叫了一声。  
不得不承认褚雁罗被这一声哥叫得差点不管常曼是不是疼，直接化身成狼。  
他闭了闭眼，尽量克制自己，保持这个姿势开始安抚对方，等常曼彻底放松下来，褚雁罗毫不犹豫，直入深处。  
“唔哈——褚哥——！”常曼下巴搁在褚雁罗肩头，突然有点后悔。  
太疼了！跟武馆里打架受伤的痛感完全不是一个等级！常曼自认为是个能忍痛的人，结果今天脸都要丢光了！  
褚雁罗将常曼紧紧锁在怀中，低声道：“嗯，我在呢。”  
等常曼适应了异物之后，褚雁罗无师自通，次次朝着之前的那块软肉进攻，常曼起初还感觉到难受，随着褚雁罗的动作，那点不适应渐渐转化成快感，一下又一下将他送入高峰。  
褚雁罗在用手帮他疏导时，腰部狠狠顶在软肉之上，常曼全身紧绷，白浊从铃口内射出，溅满两人的下腹。  
高潮时期的穴肉像是有无数张小嘴巴似的，死死吸住褚雁罗的硬物，褚雁罗咬紧后槽牙，冲开束缚连顶十几下，才猛地从他身体内抽出来，热液满满当当送进套中。  
很少有人在第一次配合时就这么顺利，释放过后的两人都有些疲惫，褚雁罗托起常曼的下巴和他交换了一个吻，看到常曼泛红的眼尾时呼吸一滞。  
“褚哥，不做了！”常曼察觉到褚雁罗的意图，连忙叫停。  
他现在只想好好休息一会儿，而且，有点饿了——物理意义上的！  
褚雁罗不满地看他，困惑地问：“我像是那么禽兽的人？”  
常曼：“……不像。”  
这不以防万一嘛。  
“抱你去洗澡，待会儿叫点饭菜。”褚雁罗忽然恶趣味地用手指沾了一些浊液，伸到常曼面前。  
常曼撇过视线，脸都快涨成红柿子了！  
干什么干什么干什么！过分了啊二当家！还带展示的吗？！  
褚雁罗轻笑一声，将人打横抱起，走进卫生间。  
-  
张丰垣有点摸不着头脑。  
他昨晚根本没找到殷先生，正处于气头上，结果一大早跑来两个人，战战兢兢地说他们听了一夜的墙角。  
谁的？还能有谁的！当然是褚雁罗！  
“老板，确实是这样的，我们看到一个晚上从房间里不间断走出来三个人，有男有女。”下属老实巴交地说。  
文叙东的表情差点没绷住。  
张丰垣心情复杂。  
虽然说他是不怎么喜欢褚河和他家那俩臭小子，但猛然间得知自己小侄子玩的这么开，作为一个中年人，他还是有那么一点点想吐血的冲动。  
文叙东见张丰垣不说话，清了清嗓子，问道：“他带过来的伴侣呢？”  
“文先生，他的伴侣一直都没出现过……”  
张丰垣气得头疼。  
褚家迟早要被这俩小破孩儿毁了声誉！  
有了男朋友还他妈出去乱搞！  
所以就说褚家还不如由他来当家！  
张丰垣默默坚定下谈好这笔买卖的决心。


End file.
